


It's Imported

by grav3yardbash



Category: South Park
Genre: Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Post-Break Up, Rough Kissing, Underage Drinking, fast paced, slight nsfw, they're h word teens in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grav3yardbash/pseuds/grav3yardbash
Summary: Gregory helps comfort Stan after a a final breakup with Wendy, but things take a turn.
Relationships: Gregory of Yardale/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger (past), Wendy Testaburger/Tweek Tweak/Craig Tucker (implied)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	It's Imported

Break ups with Wendy weren’t always this serious. They weren’t always as crippling and angst filled as this one. Maybe that's because this break up was the true end to their relationship. 

Stan and Wendy were the IT couple of the school. With her in every club, and sport at the school. And him being the captain of the football, and baseball team, it was no wonder why their relationship was such a big thing. It was constantly on and off, but this? This was the end. Wendy had finally called it off for good. She had feelings for Tweek and Craig, who reciprocate those feelings. Everyone thought those guys were gay.

Whatever, it’s not like he really cared, right?

No. If he didn’t care he wouldn’t be walking over to Gregory’s house, tears in his eyes and phone in his hand, texting his friend of his unexpected arrival. He didn’t disclose why he was heading over though. Gregory was a great friend to Stan. He was able to go to him for literally anything. Gregory would listen to all the dumb shit he had to say, the countless rants on his love for Wendy. Their dumb “rivalry” over her in the past faded fast once they hit middle school. It turned out, Gregory was more than just his 4.0 GPA and sense of justice. He had quite a few things in common with Stan: music taste, shows he watched, things he’s into. And just like that, they ended up being the best of friends. They even went through an emo phase together.

Stan felt a lot for Gregory, a lot more than he’d like to admit. It had him questioning himself at every turn when he would think about his golden locks, tanned skin free of imperfections, chocolate brown eyes, small scars littered here and there from his La Resistance days. No homo, though. He’s not gay. He just really likes his bro, y’know? Can’t a bro appreciate a bro without it being gay? 

He opened the cold, tall iron gate that guarded Gregory’s family’s mansion. Winter always made that gate like ice. Their lawn was adorned with perfectly trimmed hedges, beautiful flowers made to make anyone want to stop and take a whiff, two luxury bird baths, and a stone pathway, all draped with freshly fallen snow.

Walking down the path and to the door, he gives Gregory his ‘here’ text. In a minute, the big door swung open to reveal a bracey smile from him, which then faded into a concerned frown, placing a leather gloved hand on Stan’s shoulder.

“Wendy again?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Come on in.”

Stan wiped the tears from his eyes as they made their way through Gregory’s house towards his room in silence. The blond took ahold of the other’s hand. He knew Stan liked when they held hands, it was comforting to not only him, but to himself too.

Once to Gregory’s room, they made their way to his bed. Gregory sat up, leaning against the headboard while Stan laid his head in his lap. It was often that they would assume this position, to have Stan ramble about whatever things he had troubling him. Gregory would listen along, combing his hands through the noiret’s hair. 

“So, what seems to be troubling you?" Gregory asked softly.

“Wendy… She broke it off for good,” He paused to wipe a stray tear, “You know Tweek and Craig, right?”

“The jittery bloke and his stoic boyfriend, yes?” He passed his fingers through the slightly greasy locks.

“She likes them… They like her… So, I guess they’re in some kind of threesome now? I don’t even know, dude…” Stan trailed off, sniffling a couple times, “I don’t know what to do without her! We’ve been together for so long, even if we were always on and off,” His tearfilled eyes meet with Gregory’s, “Where do I go from here? No one’s going to want to date me, Greg.”

Gregory looks back at him, pity riddled throughout his features, “Anyone would be lucky to have you, Marsh. You’re an excellent chap, you’re passionate, sensitive to others, charming, imaginative, you can be fiercely independent, a wild card, brave… Ah, I could go on.”

Stan closed his eyes, concentrating on the fingers running through his hair, “Heh, seems like Wendy didn’t see those in me,” He smiled sadly. “I’m just a lowly piece of depressed shit, man. I don’t have those qualities. I’m not deserving of anyone. Especially someone like Wendy.”

“Oh, come off it! I swear, I can’t stand hearing you talk badly about yourself!” Gregory stopped playing with Stan’s hair, pulling him up from his lap with a sigh, “You know what? I think we need a drink.”

Stan perked up a little, “Like beer?”

“Heavens no, like I’d drink beer. It smells and tastes like a football player’s unwashed jockstrap,” He got up from the bed, heading to his closet. “I stole a few bottles of my parents’ wines.”

“Wow, aren’t you a bad boy,” Stan joked, earning a laugh from the occupied blond in the closet.

“I guess you could say so.”

It took Gregory a minute before coming out, a bottle for both of his hands. One for each of them. He tossed the bottle to Stan, who was able to catch it perfectly due to his experience in football. Stn observed the fancy looking bottle in his hands. The words were written in a language he didn’t understand. It looked to possibly be Spanish.

“It’s imported,” Gregory jutted in, sitting himself back on the bed. “From Italy, to be exact.”

Stan felt a little dumb not knowing his wines or languages. Whatever, he was more focused on cracking open the elongated bottle. He went to try and pull out the cork with no avail.

“How’re we gonna get these opened?”

Gregory wagged a finger at him with a smirk before pulling a corkscrew from his bedside table’s drawer. 

“I nicked one just for an occasion like this,” He skillfully removed the wooden cork from his bottle before taking ahold of Stan’s to do the same. “I personally love this brand, has such a crisp taste.”

Stan took a look at the bottle, his face contorted in confusion at the unfamiliar words on the wine, “Gee-uh-coe-moe? Gay-uh-com-o? The hell does this say?”

“It’s said Giacomo Conterno Monfortino. Not the roughest, but then again, you don’t know Italian,” A chuckle came from Gregory as Stan punched his arm lightly in playful retaliation. 

“Shut up, let’s just get to drinking,” He replied, taking a swig of the wine and gagging on it, “God, that’s worse than church wine!”

“Don’t gag on my wine! You have me gutted, I can’t believe you just said that when you drink beer of all things!”

“Trust me, beer is way better than this shit.”

“Then don’t drink it? I don’t have anything else for you to drink, though. It’s either suck it up and fancy the drink, or you stay sober while I have a good time.” Gregory, feeling daring and chugging a fourth of the drink in his bottle, finishing with a content sigh. 

Stan shrugged and sighed, going for another sip. He didn’t gag this time, but shuddered instead, still not liking the taste. “I guess it isn’t the worst.. I can get used to it.”

“Good.”

About an hour of talking and drinking, the boys had emptied the bottles and were on their own wine drunk high. They sat in front of each other on Gregory’s bed, staring at one another almost lovingly. Stan’s face felt hot and so did Gregory’s. It may have just been the alcohol. But, he felt the need to hug, cuddle, hold hands, just anything physically affectionate with the blond. He wanted to tell Gregory how much he liked him. How he always wanted to spend time with him. Now that he thought about it, he preferred being with Gregroy. He preferred Gregory’s presence over anyone else’s, including Wendy. 

“Y’know, Gregory?” Stan started.

“Hmm?” He cooed in return.

“I really like you. You… you mean a lot to me. I always wanna be with you,” His eyes widened, realizing what he said. “Uh, no homo though,” he chuckled nervously, looking away from Gregory.

Gregroy didn’t know what to say. What Stan didn’t know is that he had always liked Stan, like-liked him. He was in love with Stan. Hearing him say that felt like he was on cloud 9, but he had to come down. Stan was drunk, it’s not like he really meant it, right? He even said no homo. 

He sat in silence, staring at Stan. He could confess to him, but he wouldn’t want to ruin his relationship. This could toss up everything they’ve built up since middle school. Gregory couldn’t-

Oh, fuck it.

“Stan, I think I’m in love with you.” Gregroy shut his eyes, not wanting to see how Stan would react to him saying this. 

“W-What?” He whipped his head back to look at the other in shock. “Gregory, I…”

Stan thought for a moment. It made him so goddamned happy to hear him say that, but why? He wasn’t gay for his best friend. He can’t be gay for his best friend! He was though. He did like Gregory. Hell, he loved him. 

There were many things Stan could’ve done in this situation, and what he did was not only a surprise to Gregroy, but also one to himself. He scooted himself closer to the other.

“I think I’m also in love with you.”

Gregory opened his eyes, looking at Stan in his own shock. He didn’t have too long to be shocked over that when Stan cupped his cheek and brought down to kiss him. This was Gregroy’s first kiss. And it was with his love, his best friend. He melted into it, fluttering his eyes closed once again. 

They stayed like that until they needed air. Once stopping, they looked at the other’s red faces, their eyes seemingly glazed over in happiness.

“Can we-” The blond started, but couldn’t get the rest of his sentence in before they continued kissing. It turned a bit more rough as Stan’s hand went up into Gregory’s hair, the other moving to his thigh. While Gregory’s hand moved to Stan’s chest and the other to his arm. They deepened their kissing, slipping tongue a couple of times. 

They separated once more, “Do you want to continue?” Stan asked him, wanting to get consent before doing anything more.

“Yes, definitely,” He replied quickly before moving up to straddle Stan. Instead of his mouth going to his lips, they moved to Stan’s neck instead. Sure, he wasn’t experienced, but Christophe had done this once or twice to him, so he had a little bit of experience.

He kissed a few spots on Stans neck, proceeding to suck lightly on a spot that made Stan groan quietly. Seeing this was a good spot for him, he sucked harder, giving a soft bite, producing a moan. As they continued, Stan could feel a bulge in his pants, as well as one in Gregory’s. Seeing this, he bucked upwards, grinding on the blond, both of them letting out a satisfied moan. Gregory decided to unbuckle and unbutton his pants, doing the same to Stan’s to reduce some of the tension. A hand snaked up Stan’s shirt as they resumed their rough kissing and grinding.

But, it wasn’t long before a knock on his door paused them from their activities as Gregory’s mother opened the door.

“Gregory, do you- Oh my god!” 

“Fuck…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, first time writing on here, so I hope it turned out alright! Thank you for reading, pls leave any criticism in he comments <3


End file.
